New Challenges, New Friends
by Thin.Pig
Summary: Follows Remy's new life as a human. Mature RemyxAnton slash in later chapters. RxR!
1. Chapter 1

I blinked and squinted at the ceiling through blearly eyes. I thought I had heard a voice calling to me. I sat up in my rat sized bed and rubbed my eyes. It was still very early; the sun was just beginning to shine over the horizon. Alfredo was snoring soundly from his room upstairs. I must of been hearing things. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I smiled as I thought of the big day of cooking ahead. A young, new critic was coming to the restaurant, and I was determined to make his first experience one to never ever be matched. As I drifted back into the dreams, the voice spoke again. I was too tired to move.

"Dear Remy, your passion for cooking has not been ignored. When you next wake, you will see yourself in a new light, a form that will carry your influence farther than you could ever dream."

"Wonderful..." I mumbled as I drifted away. I was too sleepy to investigate the voice again.

Before I knew it, the alarm went off, but it seemed far away. I opened my eyes and winced as I realized the position I was laying in was extremely uncomfortable. The surroundings looked off too. Everything looked...smaller. I reached up to paw at my whiskers, but felt nothing but air where my nose was supposed to be. I forced my eyes to open wider and looked around. The surprise at the strange body that I was now in caused me to fall from the window and roll painfully down the spiral stairs. I landed on the floor with a whump and rolled once to rest on my back.

I stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to process what just happened, and to wait out the jabbing pains from the stairs. I raised both front arms high above me. Fleshy arms ending in long fingered hands stretched up before my eyes. I brought my new right hand slowly down to feel at my face. My long nose was gone, and so were the ears and whiskers. I brought my arms down and sat up to see the rest of me. My expression quickly turned to disgust. The joints of this new body were coupled with endless bald skin that wrinkled easily. Just like being a baby rat again. I wiggled my toes, and the numerous stubby appendages connected to the flat feet flexed in unison.

Something fell in my vision; I tried to focus on it and reached up to touch it. It was a strand of long human hair. I felt the rest of my head and found the long hairs growing all over it. When I shook my head, the hair swished against the bare skin of my jawline. That feeling was the strangest of all. My skin had never been so sensitive before. I looked myself over again, wondering if the head was the only hairy part on a human. My gaze was soon drawn to a point below the belly button. Light hairs grew in a near straight line down between my legs. I frowned. Humans were the most backward creatures in design. Their fur patterns were completely opposite from all other creatures.

My next focus was on standing. I was afraid at first, remembering the towering height of humans. It probably wouldn't be easy using these legs, especially with such flat feet. I gathered my strength and pulled my legs into a crouch. I used my hands for support. Then I took a deep breath and slowly pushed upward with my legs. The first mistake was moving as though I were still a rat. I brought the soles of the feet up, instictively resting all the weight on my toes. I fell foward almost instantly, catching myself just in time by the hands.

Just then the ring of Alfredo's alarm went off upstairs, followed by a crash as Alfredo most likely swept the clock off the bedside table. Panic set in. Alfredo couldn't see me like this! Well, at least not yet. I had to find some clothes. Alfredo was stumbling around up there, soon to come down and ask for breakfast. I looked around frantically for anything to cover up with. A throw blanket Collette had left here a few days ago was draped haphazardly across the sofa. I rushed over awkwardly on my new legs and grabbed at the blanket. I managed to cover myself in it just as Alfredo slumped half asleep down the stairs.

Alfredo snapped out of his sleepy state as soon as his eyes focused on my now human form. I waited tensely, fearing the worst. Would he throw me out without a second thought? To my astonishment Alfredo actually grinned and ran forward to hug me. What the hell...?

"It came true, it really did come true!" he declared after breaking the hug. I was deeply confused; luckily he picked up on that.

"Me and Collette made a wish toghether for an easier life for you, and it really worked! Isn't this amazing?"

"You...you did this? How do you know it's me though?"

"Well, it didn't work completely I guess. You still have, um, a...a sort of tail."

It took me a moment to realize I was staring dumbfounded at him with my mouth wide open. When my brain finally caught up, I twisted around to see behind me, which was hard to do with the stiff bone structure of a human. True enough, when I lifted up the edge of the blanket, there was the end of a extra large rat tail. How had I not noticed? Could be because I was always so used to it as a rat, but still...

"I'll go get you some of my extra clothes, and then we'll head over to the restaurant. Collette will be so excited about this!" he squealed as he ran back up the stairs. That left me alone with my thoughts at least for a moment. I fell back into the sofa and gave a great big huff. Some wish that was. How was living like this going to easier? Sure, there was no more risk of being found out, and cooking wouldn't be so dangerous. No more accidentally falling into a pot of soup or possibly being shut up in an oven. I'd miss the things only rats could do though. How many humans, with their large cumbersome fingers, could accurately measure the right amount of spices and herbs?

Alfredo soon came rushing back down with a wad of clothes. He threw them at me and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll make some quick sandwichs that we can eat on the way!" he shouted. Great, quick sandwichs. I never cared much for instant foods. I folded the blanket back onto the sofa and slipped into the clothes with some ease. The back of the pants rubbed uncomfortably against the underside of my tail. I'd have to do my best to ignore that for now.


	2. Chapter 2

At the restaurant, Collette was just as excited as Alfredo about my new transformation. After I had changed into a uniform, she bombarded me with questions about what it was like to be different. I told her all about my earlier thoughts and findings. I even told her the things that I disliked about being human, especially the weird fur, and she laughed. Alfredo asked a few questions too as he went through the mail. The conversation soon disolved into other random things, and then I was left aside as Alfredo and Collette started up some playful banter. It was great that they loved each other so much, but between Collette's strong, take charge sort of personality and Alfredo's goofy stuttering, it was awkward to watch.

It was surprising that they weren't shocked at all by the change. Even though the wish came true, shouldn't they be surprised that it even worked? I didn't want to press into it too much with them, but I made a mental note to hint at it later with either one of them.

The whole first half of the work day was spent peeling, slicing, dicing, and preparing stock for later. My thoughts were mostly preoccupied with impressing the new critic. I hadn't even seen a picture of him before; all I knew was that he was American. All the more reason to make this the best experience ever. Americans were known for growing up on instant or fast foods. Their only true specialty was with steak, a tradition since America was a young country. For this critic I had in mind something simple, a perfect introduction to French cuisine: Chicken Cordon Bleu. Simple meal, but effective for a start off into the world of food.

Later that evening, just I started preparing the critic's dish, Ego came to visit the kitchen. He arrived through the back door and made Collette nearly jump out of her skin with his sudden appearance. Alfredo was mopping the floor at the moment and the waiter, Alphonse, had just come in from taking orders. We all stopped to stare at him. True, we were all friends by now, but he still held to that creepy aura. He mentioned once that it was his signature. We mentioned back that it was bullshit, but he just laughed.

"Don't stop on my account, I just wanted to drop by for a visit," he said with a smile. He looked once around the kitchen, as if looking for something in particular. His eyes finally found me by the pan of chicken I was preparing. I smiled back and waved.

"Where's the chef rat?" he asked Alfredo. Oh great. This was going to be complicated. He believed a rat could cook though, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

Collete did most of the explaining. Alfredo was of little help with his constant "ums" and "errs." Was he really still scared of Ego that much? Ego listened in silence, his expression reminiscent of when we first showed him I could cook. He nodded when she was through and walked over to me. I suddenly realized I had been doing nothing but staring at him the whole time. The chicken was sitting untouched. Shit.

"So you're Remy, formerly the rat chef?"

"Yes, sir."

"Show me, then."

"Show you?"

"Yes, I want to confirm this with my own eyes." He found a stool and set it near my station to watch me cook. Now I had an audience, a grim faced audience to be honest, but an audience nonetheless. To be honest, I loved having audiences, even if it makes me sound self centered. I relaxed and set into the pan of chicken once again. The waiter had finished sticking up all the order's and Collette was now going through them.

"Uh, hey Remy, the critic ordered something different."

"What?!"

"He just wants soup, and water instead of wine." My mind went blank for a moment. No wine? Here? In Paris? I took a deep breath to calm myself before I could explode.

"Alphonse." The waiter was straigteining out a pile of clean wash rags. He turned obediently at the sound of his name.

"Didn't you tell the critic I had something prepared for him in advance?"

"Yes, sir, but he...he said he's vegetarian." Vegetarian! What kind of food critic was he? Does he really even know anything about food? I noticed the hand I had around a bottle of herbs was shaking. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes, likely worried about the rage that was etched on my face. Ego remained calm though.

"Go ahead and make the order Remy. He's a young critic, and obviously not a very good one. I doubt if his review will be read by the public," Ego advised. I sighed and looked back sadly at the glistening chicken. The now wasted chicken. The fact that the critic would never taste what French cooking truly had to offer was almost heartbraking. Collette quietly took the chicken away after reading the emotions on my face. I muttered a thanks that no one could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the super short chapters. I just write bits here and there when I can. *sweatdrop* ^^**

* * *

After the soup was taken out to the critic by Alphonse, I hung up my apron and went outside for some fresh air and alone time. Nobody tried to stop me. They all could tell I was in a bad mood. I sat down on the bottom step and rested my chin in my hands. The first critic to visit the new restaurant, all he orders is soup, and not even a good wine to go with it. What the hell was wrong with Americans? Were they all vegetarians now? I hoped not. I couldn't stew on this forever though. The dinner was done and gone. Now all I could do is wait for his response. I closed my eyes and wished for word to come soon.

After a while I opened my eyes again. Below me was a puddle in which I could see a faint outline of my new face. That reminds me, I haven't seen myself yet. I had never thought about the lack of mirrors in the kitchen before. Reaching up to touch my hair, I found it was thick and smooth. I pulled a bunch down in front of my eyes to see the color. It was a blackish-blue, just like my rat fur. Not as soft anymore though. I left the bunch go and felt it shift back into place on my head. Interesting sensation. I had to visit the bathroom mirror sometime before closing up the restaurant.

10 minutes later the door behind me opened. I jumped and twisted around where I sat to look up. I hoped it was Alphonse coming back with good news. Ego stood there instead, towering above me. And he was smiling. I raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"The critic loved the soup. He says he'll write a great review about it back home." I sighed and managed a half smile. It was good news, but I still felt down. I couldn't help it, I had wanted so bad for this night to be perfect. I turned to cross my arms over my knees and rest my chin on my wrist.

"That's great," was all I could say. Ego took a few steps forward and bent down to sit beside me. I looked at him in apprehension. What was up with him suddenly being so friendly? Even after the whole Ratatouille incident he had remained a very lonesome person. A whole lifetime of acting a certain way can do that. But this…?

"I guess all you can hope for now is a French critic, eh?" he said, trying his best to sound cheerful. I nodded in response. We sat in silence for a while. After a bit I stretched my legs out and leaned back to look up at the sky. Tonight was not as cold, and the stars were far brighter than they usually were. I wished I could perch atop the roof again, to see the whole of Paris spread out around me, and the Eiffel Tower rising above it all against the horizon. The thought made me smile.

"Do you ever think about how beautiful Paris is?" I asked him.

"Nearly every day."

"I'd like to see it from the Eiffel Tower sometime. Tourists say its like standing in a glittering ocean of lights."

"They're quite right." I looked over at him and found he was looking at me too. Something suddenly fluttered in my stomach. I proded at my midsection in confusion. The hell...?

"Well, it is getting late, and I have places to be tomorrow," Ego said as he got up. I got up too, though I'm not sure why, and bid him farewell. He looked back with a smile and briefly touched his hat before walking off around the corner of the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a thought popped up in my mind. Before I could think about it properly, I called out after Ego. He hadn't gone far and came back almost instantly.

"Yes Remy?"

"Uh, um..." Suddenly I felt stupid. Why ask him of all people?

"Remy?"

"...Do I look human enough?" Ego looked surprised as soon as I said that. Great, what the hell was I doing? Shit, shit, shit....

"Completely," he answered with a smile. That was unexpected. I couldn't find anything to say so I simply nodded. Why was I so speechless all of a sudden? Ego left for the second time and I went back in to help close up for the night. I needed something to get my mind off this awkwardness.

I did manage to look in the bathroom mirror once before leaving. I could've waited until me and Alfredo were home, but I was too curious. I was relieved to find no resemblence of rat left in my features. My face was a bit elongated though, almost too much so for a human. I wondered if I could look normal enough out in public. The tail would be troublesome of course. I'd deal with that later though.

Later on, back at home, Alfredo made up a temporary bed for me on the sofa. He used some old blankets from his closet. I never even knew he had so many. We then ate a late dinner in near silence. We were used to having one sided conversations, for the most part. Now that I could talk, Alfredo rarely said a word. I guess that was to be expected. Besides, I wasn't saying much either. I figured after we ate and cleaned up we could talk before heading to bed. I had no idea what to talk about, but I loved to talk just the same.

Alfredo had different plans though. As soon as the last bit of water was wiped off our clean plates he rushed upstairs. I followed a little more slowly, just to eavesdrop on what he was doing. I stood at the bottom of the steps and listened intently. I heard the faint dialing of a phone, and then he spoke Collette's name. I sighed and went to curl up on the sofa. I knew it would be a stupid move to interrupt them, but I wished to have someone to talk with, even for a bit. I wanted to use my new voice, to inquire about everyday human stuff and learn how to fit in. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. Could I find time to make new friends? The restaurant was closed for the weekend, so I could use that time. I'm sure Alfredo wouldn't mind my absence. He sure didn't at the moment.

The next morning Alfredo was gone, but he'd left a note explaining that he was visiting Collette. Predictable. I fixed myself an easy but tasty breakfast and went upstairs afterwards to rumage through Alfredo's clothes. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, since he'd already let me borrow one set of clothes. I found a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. I found underwear too, but I put those back. I didn't see the use of wearing underwear since I was going to be wearing pants anyway. Was wearing underwear common with humans? I didn't know for sure, and I'm certain random people wouldn't allow me to peek into their pants to find out.

As I was about to head back downstairs, my clothes properly donned, I noticed myself in an old mirror in the corner of the room. My tail was hanging out. I frowned at the mirror. The pants were too soft to hide a tail, and a big coat would look just as strange in this warm weather. Looks like I'd just have to chance it. Don't some people wear fake tails anyway? I could pretend I was like those people. My tail could be passed off easily as an add on. That settles it then, I'd let my tail hang out. I straightened my shirt one last time and headed downstairs and out the door, making sure to close it securely behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked around a nearby shopping district my tail got a lot of attention, especially from small children. I always stopped to let the children touch it, even if their moms gave me nervous looks. When I came to a fountain in a small rest area I had to endure another wave of children that were brought here to eat their lunches. Little fingers sticky with food were soon all over my tail, causing me to stop yet again. That's when I noticed Ego standing in front of the fountain, staring quietly into the rippling water. Mister tall and creepy was out here in a public area? Curious indeed. Once the children were coaxed away by their moms I went over to join him. He saw me walk over and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Remy," he greeted me.

"You too. What are you out and about for?"

"Merely to get some fresh air. Now that I don't have endless streams of criticisms to tend too, I have an overwhelming amount of free time."

"I came out to shop. Alfredo will probably enjoying having his clothes back."

"Are you busy this evening?" Ego asked. I opened my mouth just as the question sunk in, leaving me looking akin to a confused fish. He laughed and shook his head.

"I can see that's a no."

"W-wait, uh, of course you can…"

He turned to look at me with one raised eyebrow. I swallowed nervously and stared at him wide eyed for a moment before muttering a quick goodbye and turning to hurry off. A long fingered hand grabbed my shoulder, holding me in place with an unexpected strength. I decided it wouldn't be wise to struggle, not with the crowd around us, so I turned to face him again. He was standing closer now and I had to tilt my head back to look at him.

How had I not noticed before how tall he really was? Maybe I had just taken it for granted as a rat.

"Do I get a straight answer?" he asked, bringing me sharply out of my thoughts.

"Uh, no…no I'm not," I answered.

"Well then, would you mind coming over for a visit?"

"O-Okay." Why the fuck was I stammering so much? Why was he making me feel so…light? Plus the stomach fluttering was back. So many whys, not enough answers. I said another quick goodbye and turned once more to hurry off. He didn't stop me this time, to my relief. I had to get back and talk to someone about this.

Alfredo didn't come back until hours later, so I busied myself with cooking lessons and random television programs. When he did come stumbling in 3 hours later, he had Collette in tow. Alfredo tried to rush past me toward the stairs with a muttered hello, but I got up to block his way. He glared at me and mouthed a curse that she couldn't see.

"What's up Remy?" Collette asked. Sometimes she could be so wonderful. Women could see into others minds, in a way.

"I need to talk with you both about something. Lately there's been...someone, and this someone gives me this sort of stomach flutter feeling, I guess. I don't really know how to explain it." I was pacing now with my hands folded on top of my head. They both were staring at me with knowing expressions.

"Well, Remy, didn't you have any "girlfriend" rats before?" Collette asked.

"In a way, yes, but being a human is different. You're bodies are so complex, all these new feelings and thoughts that I never considered before. Having a rat girlfriend simply meant grabbing the nearest rat and banging her on the spot. But being a human, whenever I think of doing that, something stops me."

"That is normal for us Remy. People have natural restraints that have been ingrained in us for thousands of years. Even the most perverted of people won't outright do someone in public. The feeling you have is called a crush, which can turn into love for whoever it is that you met. What's her name, by the way?" Well, here it goes. I could already predict their reactions.

"…Ego." Bingo. Their reaction was subtle, but powerful. The atmosphere in the room soon grew tense and extremely awkward. I was about to speak again when suddenly Alfredo shot up from the sofa, looking at me as though I were a strange and horrifying beast.

"You're gay for Ego?!" he yelled in my face. I was speechless. What the hell was he so angry about? Sure, Ego was a strange choice, but he didn't have to yell. And what the hell did "gay" mean? I met his aggressive stance with clenched fists. If he wanted to fight, so be it.

"Calm down Alfredo, Remy needs a friend right now, not an enemy." Once Alfredo was settled down, somewhat, Collette calmly walked over to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Remy, even though this is as just as strange to me as it is to Alfredo, It'd be wrong to disown over this. You're gay, and it's okay."

"But what is gay? I don't understand." She sighed and seemed to steady herself for what she was going to say next.

"Gay means you like Ego in a romantic way, that you have a crush on him." Sounded plausible, but I still didn't understand Alfredo's reaction, and I said as much. Alfedo yelled in an incoherent jumble of anger and turned to stomp up the stairs, slamming the door behind him at the top.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed before heading up the stairs as well to comfort Alfredo. Well, isn't that great. Now they both thought I was a freak, but why?


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening I left for Ego's house with a heavy feeling in my gut. Alfredo was still pissed off and refused to even look at me when I said goodbye. Collette gave me some condolences, but I couldn't help feeling horrible and awkward. Was this it? Had I lost my best friend over having a liking for Ego? Sure, I had been a little cold toward Collette back when Alfredo first started working as a cook in Gusteau's, but this was too much.

10 minutes later I knocked on the door of his house. It was a wonderful place, much nicer than Alfredo's big apartment. I wondered what having your very own house was like. It would obviously beat having to hear the neigbors throughout the night. No one right beside you to hear everything you do, and vice versa. A house was private and peaceful, no one to disturb you.

The door opened and a short, round butler greeted me and showed me in. He took my coat and pointed me toward the sitting room. The room was cozy and warm with soft cushioned chairs and a small piano in one corner. There wasn't much decoration, but the simple elegance was nice. I settled into one of the chairs to wait for Ego. The window across from me showed the street and the bright lamps that lit up the night. The highest floor must have a great view of the city. I was curious to go up and see, hopefully he would let me.

Ego came into the room soon after the butler left and I stood to greet him.

"Thank you for coming, I was afraid my attitude earlier might have put you off, " he said as he briefly shook my hand.

"Not at all," I answered. Damn flutterings were back.

"Good. So, shall we move to the dining room for dinner? I hired an excellent cook for tonight."

"Okay."

I followed him down the hallway that began at the front door and he showed me into a regal dining room with wide windows and a small elegant chandelier. The table and chairs were made of a beautiful dark wood. At one end was set a pair of fine china dishes for us. He gestured toward my seat before taking his own. Then I remembered what I had planned to ask him. I took a deep breath and readied myself.

"Something troubling you Remy?" he asked. That took me back for a second. I wasn't expecting him to pick up so quickly on my mood.

"I don't know how to say this lightly. Ego...are you gay?"

He didn't say a word. His expression had turned rigid and cold. He simply stared at me for the longest time. I felt like bolting from the room, but somehow was glued to my chair. His reaction was enough to convey his thoughts. He viewed me as Alfredo does now, just a freak. This was too much. I had to get back. I rose without a word and left the dining room. I walked alone down the hall toward the front door where the butler sat reading a paper. Ego didn't follow. He didn't even say a word or move when I left the room. His expression was so much like Alfredo's. That blank hateful stare that was burned into my mind. I reached for the doorknob and began to open it.

A familiar hand appeared suddenly and grabbed hold of my wrist. I froze at the touch. Ego moved my hand forward to close the door. I could feel his closeness and it was sending my mind into a frantic whirl. His hand slipped away from mine and I turned. He was gazing at me as though trying to read my thoughts. I fidgeted nervously and realized I was blushing. Fuck. I looked away quickly even though I knew he could see it plainly.

"Are you?" he repeated my question bluntly. I flinched inwardly. Anywhere in the world would be better than here at this moment. Even if it mean't facing Alfredo.

"I asked you a question Remy," he demanded in a low tone. Damn, I wish he wouldn't use such a low voice. I suppressed the shiver I felt from the sound and looked him in the eye.

"Yes," I answered. I could see he had already put the pieces together in his mind. I was afraid of what he would say next.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on back to the table. Dinner is set, so we can talk this over while we eat." He turned to walk back, not bothering to check if I was following. Was he really going to accept this? My heart was soaring with hope that he would.

I walked back into the dining room and stopped dead in the doorway. Two bowls of traditional style ratatouille were set out for each of us. Ego was standing behind my chair, holding it out for me to sit. I took my seat and felt my breath catch as he scooted my chair up to the table. Somehow I knew how personal an act it was.

He took his seat beside me, but he didn't start eating yet. I held off too in anticipation of his questions. He simply continued to stare at me though. His chin rested on his fingers as he watched me with narrowed eyes. After a couple of minutes I couldn't stand it anymore. Something had to break this silence.

"Say something already!" I demanded.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!"

"You want to know if I feel the same?" I stopped and my face turned red. I turned my attention down at the untouched meal and glared at it as though it were an enemy.

"You can say anything Remy, I don't mind." I suddenly felt something inside me snap. Some incoherent sound of fury burst from me and I slammed my fist into the tabletop.

"I don't know! No, of course I know what I want, but it confuses me! Every time I see you it's like having a…a…something, anything…a creature, yes, a creature, writhing inside me, clawing and clawing and telling me to do…but I can't, because I'm human! Humans have the restraint…things. But the creature is fighting them, trying to claw its way out, and part of me wants it so bad! It literally fucking burns inside me, every time I see you, talk to you, think about you! It's driving me mad!"

During my rant I had left my chair and now I was standing with my back nearly pressed to the wall opposite Ego. My fingers were tangled roughly in my hair and I had my head slightly bowed. He kept his posture throughout my breakdown and was now staring intently at me. I lowered my hands as the anger drained away from me. I could feel tears starting to prick at my eyes. He stood without a word and slowly came around the table toward me. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as he drew near. I felt the wall press into my back. Every nerve suddenly lit on fire as he leaned so close that our faces were just inches apart.

"Tell me what you feel right now, Remy," he said, using that low tone again. My mind stopped its frantic whirl to turn instead to a fog that clouded my mind and fueled the fire in my nerves. Sensations like little static feet ran up and down my spine. I opened my mouth several times but could not find my voice.

He raised his hand and touched his fingers to the bare skin of the dip in my collarbone. I shivered involuntarily at his touch. Using his other hand he blatantly pressed at my hardening length that was beginning to show through my pants. I bucked into his hand in response as I let out a shuddering squeak of a moan.

"More," I said breathlessly over and over as I rocked my hips against his hand. But then he drew back as though I'd burnt him.

"That will be quite enough. Return home as soon as you get your bearings straight." With that he left me panting against the wall of his dining room. I didn't, or rather couldn't, leave for several minutes. When my mind finally cleared completely I replayed everything that happened in my head. I sank to the floor wide eyed. He wanted me as well, and just as bad. I smiled blissfully as I leaned my head back and laughed like a giddy drunk man.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived home Collette and Alfredo were gone. I checked the clock in the kitchen. 11:15. They were probably off to have a good romp. Well, that gave me all the time I needed to try out my idea. I had been thinking about me and Egos (or should I call him Anton now?) reactions toward each other. At first his running off had confused me. It was quite painfully obvious that he liked me too, so why deny that? But I had to try and take things into account from his point of view. He was nearly an old man, and I looked young enough to be his son. To try and be a couple might get him arrested. But, here's where my idea comes in.

I was going to call on the thing that had changed me into a human. If it was powerful enough to do that, than a change in age would be a piece of cake. I went to sit in the middle of the living room and closed my eyes to call out to the thing. After a few minutes nothing happened. Was I doing something wrong?

Oh, that's right. Alfredo had changed me by making a wish. I opened my eyes and looked out the stairway window that used to be my bed. A lone bright star winked at me. Should I wish upon a star? Couldn't hurt to try. I recited the familiar wish poem, tacking my wish onto the end.

"I wish for Anton's youth to be restored." Silence was the only answer when I finished. Now I'll I could do was hope. In the morning I would visit him again to see if it worked. It would be stupid to rush over there right now. After washing up for bed I took one more glance out the window on my way to the sofa. The lone bright star was still blinking in its spot. I whispered a quiet goodnight to Anton as I went to curl up in the blankets.

The next morning I was shaken roughly out of my sleep. I cursed and swiped the hand away before rolling over. No way was I waking up this early.

"Remy, get up!" Alfredo demanded. I wrestled one arm free to briefly flip him off. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me off the couch with a thud.

"What the hell…" I mumbled groggily. I rubbed at my eyes and climbed out of the tangle of blankets. When I finally stood he punched my shoulder, and not in the friendly way.

"Where were you last night?" he asked. I frowned at him.

"You know where I went. That question is more suitable for you."

"Don't be a smartass. You left to visit Ego and you were gone for hours. Why?"

"And why do I need to tell you?"

"Damnit Remy, this is not funny!"

"Stop bitching about me and Ego! I respect your privacy, and you should respect mine."

"Well, you know what, maybe I don't want to have a gay friend!"

"Then go bitch to Collette, cause I'm not going to change anytime soon."

"Fine!" He turned on his heel and stomped off up to his room. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Looks like I might have to bunk elsewhere soon. Alfredo was sure to kick me out, and staying with Collette would be awkward. My only choice would be Ego. Wait, that reminds me. The wish, if it worked, should've taken effect by now! I had to go check it out.

Several minutes later I was bent double on Ego's doorstep trying to catch my breath. Once I had collected myself I straightened out my clothes and rapped sharply on the door. The excitement was hard to contain. I wanted to see his transformation so bad. We would have no need to hide our relationship anymore. The click of the door opening brought me back out of my thoughts. The short butler from before was the one to answer the door. He let me in and quickly ushered me to the sitting room. He looked nervous.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He jumped and stared at me wide eyed.

"Something strange has befallen master Ego. He refuses to leave his room."

"Well, can I go up to see him then?"

"Oh, I don't think he would want visitors…"

"He won't mind, I have something important to tell him anyway."

"Oh, okay then, follow me." He led me out of the sitting room and to a wide staircase. The hallway above had only two doors, one at each end. He went to the one with a brass knocker and rapped three times at the door. I followed to stand beside him.

"Master Ego, you have a guest," he called.

"No guests!" a voice yelled. That was surprising. The voice was Anton's, but without the weak undertone that came with his age. The butler shrank back from the door as though he'd been bitten. I stepped forward despite his stuttered warning.

"Anton, I'm coming in," I called. Honestly, I had no idea if the door was locked. To my luck it wasn't and I was able to enter with ease. The bedroom beyond the door was huge. Two ceiling high, wide windows flanked a large bed with dark sheets and plain pillows. Anton was hunched over a desk set against the left wall of the room. I couldn't see his features, but I could tell something had changed drastically in his posture. I walked over cautiously and touched his shoulder. He suddenly spun around to face me with a glare, causing me to flinch. My eyes went wide at seeing his face. Damn, he was…sexy.


	9. Chapter 9

The skin that had once hung loose on his long face was drawn tight over the hidden chiseled features. His nose was now perfectly balanced by his strong chin and the sharp contours of his cheek bones. The same dark eyes were free of tired wrinkles. The strange dark tint to the skin of his lips and eyelids had stayed, to my enjoyment. His hair had grown back full, thick, and free of the strands of silver. His unique, bold personality now matched his appearance perfectly.

"Why are you back?" he snarled. He stood up from his desk and grabbed my shoulders, bringing me close. The change had also added even more height to him. Not by much, but definitely noticeable.

"It worked," I said softly.

"It worked? What do you mean?"

"I wished for your youth to return, and it worked." His eyes went wide. His hands tightened their grip on my shoulders, making me wince from the pressure.

"I…I am truly young again," he said to himself. I nodded and smiled up at him, raising myself on my toes to try for a kiss. I brushed his lips with mine and suddenly he grabbed the back of my head, forcing me forward into a deep kiss. God damn he was rough, and mouth was so warm. I moaned into him as he forced his tongue down my throat. I choked a bit and he stopped to pull away. I moaned again and wrapped my arms around his neck to draw my body up higher. I could feel him harden as my crotch rubbed up against him, his shuddering breath washing over my face. I kissed him again and he fell to his knees to lay me on my back. Our lips stayed locked together as he used one hand to push up my shirt. His long fingers found one of my nipples and he rubbed it roughly between his fingers. I gasped, breaking our kiss as my back arched up in response.

"More…" I said breathlessly. He removed his hand and slid downwards to caress the skin below my navel. A strange gasping hiccup broke free from my mouth as my hips bucked sharply. A rush of pleasure raced through my core and down to my groin.

"Anton, please…" I begged with a forceful thrust of my hips. He obliged by slipping my pants down and cradling my semi-hard cock in his hand. I shouted a curse and writhed in pleasure from his touch. He was still being too gentle though, and it drove me crazy with need. I reached out to wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull him closer. He paused in curiosity.

"Rougher, harder," I breathed against his lips. I was starting to pant in gasping breaths. I needed him now.

His hand hovered hesitantly over my throbbing erection before wrapping his fingers around it to squeeze firmly. My whole body nearly lifted off the floor.

"Yes!" I screamed over and over as his hands rubbed hard at my cock. My whole body felt as though waves of fire were rushing through my blood. I knew I was near to completion. But then he stopped and moved back. I raised my head to glare at him.

"Bastard," I gasped between my labored breaths. He grinned and undid his pants, sliding the waist down slowly to tease me. My breath caught for a second as I saw his naked self in the light. Shit, he was huge. I glanced down at my own slim hips and gulped. How the fuck was he going to fit inside me? He seemed to be having the same thoughts. His eyes filled with concern as he gazed over my lower half. Not a hint of concern was lingering in my mind though. The image of him grabbing me up roughly to push into me in one swoop, his whole beautiful length filling inside of me to the hilt, it made me shiver violently, my tail twitching in anticipation.

That simple thought was well enough to re kindle the fire inside me. I kicked the pants away and shrugged off my shirt before lying back again. I brought my tail up between my legs to curl the end around my erection. I shivered as I pleasured myself, working the end in increasingly faster strokes. I watched him from the corner of my eye to see how he would react. He watched my motions with lustful, yearning eyes. His own erection was growing as he watched me handle myself. I had to reel him back. I was certainly not going to settle for my own tail.

I rolled over onto my stomach, careful to keep my back end facing him, and I worked my knees forward until my ass was straight up into the air. I spread my legs as far as they would go without my cock touching the ground and lifted my tail high. Then I reached back with one arm until I found my entrance. I slid one finger in, being sure to make my moans loud enough for him to hear. I didn't even have to go far before I heard a soft rustling approaching me from behind. I promptly removed my hand and braced myself against the floor. The fire pulsed faster within me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, hoping he would thrust into me without hesitation.

I felt his hands grip my hips and my body tensed with desire. Instinctively, I raised myself up higher to meet him, pushing myself backwards. The head of his erection brushed my entrance. I shuddered and whispered his name, pleading for him to take me. He thrust forward suddenly, burying himself to the hilt inside me. I screamed as my body tensed around him. Pain and pleasure exploded inside me in a glorious mix of sensation.

He continued to thrust into me, quickening his pace with every move. He pushed himself in to the hilt every time. I moaned his name with every thrust he made and he answered with his hot breath warming my back. Then I found the pain was soon out-balancing the sensations of pleasure. Something burned inside me, the pain pricking me sharply every time he pushed in, and it kept growing. My gasps turned to whimpers as I tried to hold back the tears. What was happening? Was this supposed to hurt so much? But before I could finish the thought he hit a spot inside me that made me convulse and tense again. With just a few more thrusts we both screamed out the others name as we came.

After a few minutes of trying to steady our breathing Anton pulled out of me. I hissed in pain again as his length slid out and I heard his sharp intake of breath nearly mirror me. He suddenly grabbed me about the waist and flipped me over, his frantic eyes searching my face.

"Remy, how bad is the pain? Do you feel faint?" he asked in a sharp tone. Something was wrong, but my mind was too busy drifting away to care. I smiled up at him and raised my hand to his face.

"I love you," I answered softly. His expression turned pained as he gazed at me. He embraced me tightly before getting to his feet. I felt something wet hit my face as he drew away. Was he crying?

"Don't fall asleep Remy, I'll be right back with help," he said as he grabbed a bathrobe from his closet. I watched him go without moving from the floor. I was starting to become more aware of the throbbing pain inside me. Wasn't this supposed to be a wonderful experience? Why the pain? I stretched my hand down between my legs to feel. I was covered in still warm wetness from our lovemaking. Normal enough, I would think. I sighed and brought my hand up to my face. My heart stopped cold suddenly. Each finger was coated in blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Anton returned nearly ten minutes later and hurried to my side to carefully scoop me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest. Spots of wetness were scattered over the front of his robe. He had been crying.

"Anton, what's wrong with me?" I asked as I looked up at him. He laid me out gently on the bed and pulled the blankets up to cover me, tucking the edges in around my chest. His eyes were red from tears. I reached up with one finger to stroke just below his eye. He froze at the touch and placed his own hand over mine, holding my hand against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in a broken voice. Just then an older man with a large black bag came in. He paused briefly at seeing our intimate gestures. Anton broke away from my hand to step back and let him come closer. The man gave a sigh as he set his bag beside my feet on the bed. As he went through some basic checks on me he spoke with Anton.

"Was his injury received through sexual means?" the man asked. Anton tensed, which was more than enough of an answer.

"So I'm free to further guess that no form of lube was used?" Anton only nodded grimly. The man sighed again and retrieved a pair of plastic gloves from the bag. He untucked the blanket from around my chest and pulled it down below my knees. As soon as he saw the blood his face twisted into a fearsome frown. He turned his head to glare at Anton.

"I could diagnosis this as rape, I hope you realize," he threatened. Before Anton could retort I spoke up.

"No," I said firmly. The man's head snapped back toward me with shocked eyes.

"Young man, do you comprehend what…" the man began before I cut him off.

"Yes, I do. I started it." That shut him up for a moment. I thought his eyes would pop out of his head at my words. Finally he blinked and sighed.

"Alright, just stay still while I fix you up. In the future I'd advise you two to stop and take precautions, understand?" he said to both of us. As he started removing some bottles and gauze from his bag Anton cautiously stepped over to the side of the bed. I smiled at him and reached out my hand. He took it between both his hands and kneeled down to my eye level. I could tell he was trying hard not to cry again.

"Don't worry Anton, It's really not that painful," I assured him. Of course that was a lie, but I didn't want him beating himself up over this later. He smiled weakly back at me. Suddenly I hissed as the doctor applied disinfectant to my entrance. Holy shit did it sting. I gritted my teeth and held Anton's hand tightly as I tried to muscle my way past the pain.

The doctor didn't take as long as I had thought in patching me up. Eventually he started packing up all his stuff as he said a few more words to Anton.

"Be sure he doesn't move around too much. He has several minor cuts that should heal properly in time, provided that you two hold off on any sexual activity." He picked up his bag and bowed slightly to Anton before turning to walk toward the door.

"Thank you so much," Anton said, but he was gone before he could escort him out. I slowly eased myself up into a sitting position. Very, very slowly. My whole lower body still ached terribly. Suddenly I gasped. Anton was instantly by my side again.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"What am I going to tell Alfredo and Collette? I'm supposed to be the head cook!" I groaned and buried my face in my hands. I only wanted to love him. Why had everything turned out so horrible? Now I couldn't cook, had no home, and was likely to get fired.

Anton climbed in beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to pull me gently against his chest. He buried his nose in my hair and softly stroked my cheek to soothe me.

"Everything will be alright Remy, I promise. You aren't the only one who can cook you know."

"I know that, but I'll still probably get fired. Alfredo owns the restaurant; he can do whatever he wants."

"Yes, but don't you forget one thing. That restaurant can only keep running by my contributions. If he even thinks about firing you I'll remind him who really pulls the strings." I grinned against his chest and raised my arm to wrap around his waist. He brought his hand up to capture my chin between his fingers, tilting my head back to meet his gaze. He kissed me slow and deep, his tongue filling my mouth with the sweetest taste. He broke the kiss after a moment and pushed me back down onto the bed. He slid in to lay beside me, bringing the blankets up to cover both of us. All the worries melted away in the warmth of his embrace. I whispered that I loved him. He grinned and told me that I was a fool. I laughed, knowing it was true, but I didn't care in the slightest.


End file.
